A Red Light
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: A new flame...you imagine a red flame with a red candle...Ginerva Weasley is the red flame
1. Morning Smiles

A Red Light  
  
By: Ryter  
  
It was hard to tell though; because she woke up feeling the beat of her heart race as fast as it was on the dream; her lips tingle from the memory of the kiss from it...but it was only a dream. She hated herself for it...yet she wanted it more then anything for it to come true. She was only fifteen years old; she'd forgotten (or tried too) about her crush on Harry James Potter.  
  
With a groan she got up and started getting ready like usual. Not noticing that she was actually up early for the ride to the Hogwarts train. Waking at least two hours earlier she had forgotten all about school and stepped into the shower. Not noticing that there was no twins fighting to go in first; before Ron won because he squeezed in between them and fell in.  
  
Too tired and to focused on the thoughts of Harry Potter; Ginerva Weasley did not notice that day was September first. Getting out she got ready like usual as her mind slowly drifted back to the dream...  
  
"Hello?" She had called when she first stepped into the kitchen at midnight; smiling that no one was there she placed her wand into her pocket and walked out into the yard of the Burrow. There was a gently breeze and something was soothing in the air. When she sat at the same spot she sat every time she needed to think. But this time she wasn't alone...  
  
She whipped out her wand and muttered, "lumos," pointing at the figure before her.   
  
She called out to the person and they laughed slightly, "sorry Ginny," it said; she sighed and placed down her wand, "it's not funny, Harry."  
  
He stepped into the light of the moon, "I'm sorry; is it my fault I was thinking out here before someone came?" He joked with a teasing smile; her heart melted right on the spot.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" She said stubbornly, "Don't you try doing that again, Potter!"  
  
Harry smiled; taking a step towards her, "and what am I doing Ms. Weasley?"  
  
She pointed her wand right at his chest, "you know exactly what you could do...and your not going to win this time."  
  
Harry took her hand gently into his and took away her wand, damn it! She thought, I wasn't suppose to...  
  
But she stopped thinking when he bent over and touched his lips against hers...  
  
"Ginny?" Ron's voice rang through the door, "are you in there?"  
  
She snapped out of it and noticed her face twinge pink slightly, no need for blush, she thought. "Yeah," she yelled back, "I'll be out in two minutes I swear!"  
  
When she stepped out she smiled at Ron and the twins before heading down the stairs; last comment she heard Ron make was, "She's too happy...why is she up this early anyway?"  
  
For some reason this made her grin...today wasn't starting out so bad. 


	2. A Moment For Sirus

A Red Light  
  
By: DiaTheRyter  
  
"Ginny?" Molly Weasley said surprised and happy, "Well you up early for school."  
  
"School? Oh mum," Ginny said laughing, "I'm so stupid I forgot about it...I just kept thinking about one thing and forgot about the rest."  
  
Her mother smiled as the rest of the children came in but her mind was still on Ginny, "you look a cheery dear; why?"  
  
Ginny looked up innocently, "no reason, mum," she grinned, "it's just...nice today." Ginny placed food on the table and left every one of the Weasley family confused but fillings there bellies. Except for two guest in the home; Harry and Hermione both looked at each other. Hermione shrugged it off and began to eat herself but Harry couldn't help but wonder...what was going on with Ginny Weasley.  
  
The roar of the train set of four of the eight of the group. The four ran to the train with waves and yells of good-bye. For a new year was to begin. For everything was to start. Ginny sighed feeling content and walked into a compartment before the others. She placed up her stuff and screamed when her stuff started to fall down. "Here," Harry said next to her helping her place her stuff in so they wouldn't fall.  
  
She smiled with a breath of relief, "thanks, that was a nightmare," she said with a soft laugh.  
  
Harry smiled back at her, "you're lucky I'm here then," he sat down and she did too; Ron and   
  
Hermione we're already fighting about a regular topic. Ginny looked at Harry with a small smile who did the same before she looked out into the window. She stood up again five minutes later and searched her stuff for a book she had started reading the night before. Harry had stood up too, "you need help?" She shook her head feeling the book and taking out before closing her trunk again.   
  
When she got down Ron was looking over at her, "what?"  
  
"Harry," he said; slowly you could tell his eyes turned to Harry, "I want to talk to you," Ron nodded out the doors and stood up after Harry did. Harry didn't look to happy and Ginny watched confused.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said in a tired voice, "don't," she held his wrist and he looked down at her and you could see a tint of pink in his cheeks. "I won't do anything stupid, Hermione." Ron said; making Hermione frown and roll her eyes when Ron turned his attention to Harry again.  
  
"Ginny," A voice said sounding far away; Ginny looked behind the two boys and smiled, "hi, Luna."  
  
Ginny came after the boys finally left the room; Luna sat down graceful like onto her sit with a smile on her lips, "whets going on with Ron," a small; very short pause, "and Harry?"  
  
Ginny grinned, "did you forget Harry's name for a second Luna?"  
  
Luna sighed dreamily like, "I'm sorry to say...yes I did; but only because of something else was on my mind."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow and grinned even wider, "what? A certain someone I know...oh least say my brother?"  
  
Luna smiled almost lazily, "no, I said something else...not someone else."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "well I'm sorry I said that; can you please tell me what happen?" Luna got into a full conversation saying about her summer with her father and meeting Neville and his grandmother before going out to another country. Luna brought out a red candle from a mini bag she had carrying with her; called a purse. "This," Luna said with another one of her famous dreamy looks, "is the Red Light. It's said the chosen one with enough love for someone was to light it at their lovers death they'd be able to save them once again." Ginny's jaw dropped and smiled, "Harry!" She yelled; making Harry poke his head in he looked slightly pale, "Luna! We can bring Sirus back!"  
  
Harry stumbled in; still lying on the ground he looked up at the girls, "What?"  
  
Luna sighed and shook her head, "no...you can't; unless someone was in love with them...then I'm sorry to say...you can't," for once Luna's blue eyes looked up at Harry with tears coming down.  
  
Ginny felt like something got pulled from her; she looked at Harry who sat up with his head down. She went down and sat next to him, "Harry?" She asked; he coughed slightly and looked up at her, "I- I miss him too," she didn't say an apology which Harry expected but she said something he felt too.  
  
Ginny felt shocked and sad when Harry eyes went teary; but he blinked them back, "I think we all do, Ginny," he said softly before getting up and helping her up too. It fell silent for a while; Ron had gotten down and patted Harry's back while Hermione sniffled slightly into Ron's shoulder. Ginny took Luna's hand and squeezed it which she smiled slightly back and looked away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Malfoy voice drawled through the doors, "did someone die in here?" He said laughing before Ron or Harry could reacted Ginny was already on her feet pointing her wand right at Malfoy's heart. "Pity," she said, "that something as stupid as you can still have the brain's to come to a compartment where there are more people then yourself and try to get them all mad at you!" She licked her lips staring at the point at where she was aiming, "I suggest you either tell us what you intended and leave or just leave." Her eyes flashed into Malfoy's and he glared right back, "prefect meeting...Granger and Weasley Senior have to go," Malfoy took one look at the wand that still pointed at him and walked away.  
  
Ginny lowered her wand shakily, "I'm sorry," she mumbled and Ron gave her a quick pat on the back as congratulations and went with Hermione. "You shouldn't be sorry," Luna said next to her, "he deserved every word and action you did," Luna squeezed Ginny's hand with a smile and began to leave, "I want to find Neville."  
  
"Luna's right," Harry said; Ginny looked over to him, "Malfoy doesn't deserve apologize." Ginny closed her eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath, "yeah," she mumbled. Harry eyed her from his spot, "you all right?"  
  
She smiled weakly, "peachy," she said and sat back down; she grabbed her book and turned to the page she was at. But somehow the words didn't matter anymore and she found herself staring out the window instead. I'm not! She thought angrily, and never will be like him! Harry watch Ginny look out the window; her face one minutes was far then angry. Something was up and he was willing to find out...and even though he didn't exactly want to admit it he wanted to talk to her about Sirus. 


End file.
